Astoundingly Mediocre
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: She was one in a million, and he was one of a pair. No one thought they would see the chemistry between each other, until she finally realized that she was worth more than the penniless title placed upon her by the elitist community of Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I was suddenly inspired to start posting old stories that I started and never completed, in hopes of someone commenting and inspiring me to continue. This is something that I probably just started earlier this year, and its last edit was in April. But please enjoy it, and I would love to get reviews!**

Astoundingly Mediocre

Brushing my hair, I looked in the mirror, pulling out the knots in my tangled blond locks. Plain, brown eyes stared back from the reflection in my bathroom. My normal, torn jeans hung loosely about my legs. A white t-shirt adorned my torso.

"Get down here! Now! You'll be late to school!" my mother shouted up the stairs. Reviewing at my appearance, I shrugged, guessing that my utter plainness was as best as I could get. I ran down the stairs, somehow managing to tie up my hair and snatch up my bag and a piece of toast before running out the door, all at the same time. .

I slipped through the sliding doors of the train just as they were closing, barely making it. Something I had to do every day. And, just as I did every day, I went off a mental checklist on my belongings, ensuring that I forgot nothing. Then, I spent the next few minutes thinking of ways to make my normality, not ….. so normal.

My nose was not too large, not too small. My lips, the same. My dreary eyes usually looked sleepy from nights lacking sleep. I was not tall, not short, just coming in at 5'3''. My grades were, although, high. I was one of the very few scholarship students that attended Ouran High School. Usually, there were 2 girls and 2 boys permitted to enter the school because of their grades. But, this year, somehow, there were 3 boys who got scholarships, and one girl; me.

Maintaining a high grade was usually not a challenge to me. But having to keep it up in a super elite, extremely rich, powerful school was another story.

On the next stop of the train, one of the other scholarship students boarded up also. He came up and waved to me. His short, clean chocolate hair slightly hung over his large, brown, eyes.

"Good morning, Maya." He said with his light and feminine voice as he slipped through the crowd to stand next to me. The train suddenly started moving forward, and he caught himself on the handle strap of the train.

"Good morning, Haruhi." I whispered. I looked down to the floor of the train. Black scuff marks and tiny pieces of trash littered the tiles. I felt ashamed, even the other scholarship students could afford Ouran's ridiculously expensive uniforms. Even if Haruhi's was a loan from the Host Club, I was the only student in my whole grade that didn't own a uniform. Even if I hated the horrendous yellow frocks that the girls wore, I would give anything to have one. My "commoner" clothes set me apart from the rest of the school. Making me seem unapproachable, as if poverty was contagious. The only part of me that was not average at that school. Haruhi was so lucky, as if upon joining the Host Club made him immediately attractive.

His once-messy hair was cut just correctly so that the dark brown framed his adorable eyes just-so. And his glasses were here one day, gone the next. All else that the Host Club did was stuff the scholar into a strapping blue uniform. Within a day, the ragged doll was yet another idol added to the amazing collection of the Host Boys.

Although, I would never be pretty enough for one of the Host Boys, I was always dreaming of the day when their "king" Tamaki, decided that the club needed some females to bring in male customers. I just wish that someday, a wonderful, princely man would come sweep me off my feet, and see through the normality that donned my entire being. But until that day, I'll have to be content with my fantasies of such a man.

Another misfortune of being of the middle-class was my inability to pay for the entertainment provided by the Host Club. I would never be able to afford to attend one of their lavish tea parties, and actually get to talk to Tamaki myself. Yet another situation in which I would have to settle for my imagination and observances from afar.

The train finally pulled to our stop after a gruelingly boring ride, during which I attempted to entertain myself with fantasies of any situation that could get me into the arms of the Host Club King.

School was always the same: tedious. Lunch was brought to school and eaten alone in the classroom. Passing periods spent gliding through the halls, tuning out the rest of the world to my fantasies. After school, I spent finishing homework in one of the private rooms of the library. The school library was the only place I had access to that had the reference books I needed. When I finally completed my homework, other students slowly came to ask me questions. And only ask me questions. After a while, I called myself the on-call tutor. To make it apparent that I was available, I set up a little change jar, and anyone who asked me a question dumped their spare change in for clearance for that day. It was my idea of a joke. Everyone else took it pretty seriously, and probably thought that the on-call tutoring money was what my family had to live on. I'm afraid that money has an infectious odor that kills the brain cells of those who live to lavishly in it. That's why some of these kids had the most obscene ideas about the middle class. I stopped caring though, and started saving up money to buy myself a uniform.

On my way out of the library, I saw the twins walking out of the south building, and I guessed that the club had dispersed. Meaning that Souh-sempai would soon be leaving too.

And there he was: his amazing golden hair; happily sparkling eyes; and jolly laugh. I hugged my books closer to my chest, and made a turn to pass by him. My often pass-bys were my sad attempt to approach him. I never said anything to the golden idol, but I silently stalked him in the halls of our school. Never mind the fact that turning toward the group was completely out of my way, and I would have to circle back around the school to get out the correct side of campus.

The group was coming closer, and he was holding his book bag in one hand, his thermos full of his newest obsession: instant coffee, while animatedly discussing his next big plan to Kyouya and Haruhi. The twins were…no where to be found.

I was just about to turn the corner to pass by Souh-sempai when a banana peel fell under my foot. I promptly slipped, tripped over my suddenly connected shoelaces, and toppled over onto the king himself. And, you guessed it: I poured his hot coffee all over his inhumanly perfect self. _Oh, this is just my day._

**Thank you! Please review! Every opinion helps. (And not having an account is NOT an excuse.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all! This is the second chapter or Astoundingly Mediocre. I just whipped it up last night, so I'm sorry if there are any grammatic mistakes, but I do hope that you will enjoy!**

The coffee flowed all over the front of Tamaki's uniform. And I gasped in the most unbecoming way, adding another demerit on my imaginary slate of Tamaki's opinion of me. I knew it. I was done for, and any chance of a kind look from Tamaki's way was now ruined, my silent reputation besmirched in front of my face. I was heartbroken. My only impossible dream was finally showing itself for what it was; impossible.

"Oh, Souh-sempai! I am so sorry! Please let me try to help you before the stain settles." I made a sad attempt at regaining my composure. An attempt I thought of as futile.

"Do not worry my beautiful flower! It was simply my mistake for turning the corner too quickly!" My heart thumped loudly. I could not believe that he could address me so kindly after that. My mind was working so slowly that I didn't even realize until later that it was me who turned the corner, not him. "You are too kind to offer assistance, after I nearly knocked you over. I did not think that so kind-hearted a person still roamed about the halls of Ouran!"

And to that, I must admit, I had not response. First the beautiful flower, but kind-heart? I was not at all sure why he was so nice to me at that moment, but I relished the idea that this might my way into the few moments that I might have in his presence. My hope for a chance with him was most likely the only thing that kept me from swooning in his exact presence. Oh, and the fact that I now either had to remove the stain, or pay him back for the ruined uniform. That dilemma kept me off the floor too.

_Coffee stains, what do I do for coffee stains? Oh! I got it!_ I recalled a technique that my mother often used on my dad's unfortunate plethora of coffee-stained shirts. _Hm. Maybe spilling coffee runs in the blood. I'll have to see about that._ I somehow managed to murmur something about following me to the kitchen to Tamaki and company. And soon, we found ourselves in the large wood-and-tile cookery. I was amazed at the size. I could probably fit my room in there ten times and still have room for my closet.

I rummaged about the cupboards for vinegar and water, trying to remember the exact measurements for the mixture that my mom made. I eventually decided to screw it, and put equal amounts in a bowl. Now here comes the embarrassing part. I had to ask Tamaki to take off his clothes. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad. But he did have to take off his shirt. I started blushing as soon as the thought occurred to me. And just as I turned to face him, he handed me his jacket and shirt, already neatly folded. I was stuck staring at his beautifully chiseled chest as my entire body burst into crimson ready to out-match the shade of a lobster. I had to quickly turn to my work in order to avoid having my flush spotted. Regrettably, I was not fast enough, because I heard the twins snickering in the background. Most likely coming up with plot to humiliate me in front of Souh-sempai yet again. Could they not let me alone? I did nothing to deserve their torment. As I toiled away at the splotch on the fabric, Souh-sempai eagerly took notes, constantly making comments on the resourcefulness of "commoners". I am ashamed to say that I was too distracted by thinking rude insults to the difficult stain to appreciate the attention I was being given by Souh-sempai. I suppose that instant coffee leaves a more stubborn mark than regular coffee. But I wanted to work diligently to prove to him that I would make up for my clumsiness. The entire time, Kyoya took notes in that mysterious notepad of his. Everyone else roamed about and talked among themselves until they deemed it boring and left, or in Haruhi's case, declared this entire ordeal ridiculous and set out to help me with my work.

A sigh of relief was released from me when I knew I was getting help. Maybe together we could get the rest of it out. Tamaki was suddenly inspired to assist also. But for some reason, Haruhi and Kyoya both shot him a look that screamed "No. You'll just screw everything up." I chose not to intervene, but I honestly can say that I wished he would come closer, maybe reach around me and try his hand at the blot. I could quickly imagine the sensation of having him wrap his arms around me, press his shirtless self against me and not let go. I silently melted to the thought of him whispering sweet nothings into my ear. That is, until I realized that I finished my job, and my short, glorious moment with Souh-sempai was over.

Doing my best to keep my composure, I returned his clothes to him and told him to let them hang dry overnight. And a small-no, a very large- portion of me was very much enthralled that he continued his shirtless state as he thanked me for helping him.

"It was so very good of you to assist me with that terrible blotch. I ask you to accept this rose as a token of my gratitude, and I hope you speak to you again soon, kind princess." He pulled a white rose out of thin air, a magic trick I presume he uses often. Either that or he kept secret compartments of roses all over the school campus. But I still took the rose, no matter how startled I was. No one had called me princess before. Especially no one who went to a school full of people who might as well be royalty. I couldn't believe that he was addressing me; I never thought I would get to the moment that I was being charmed by a prince like Souh-sempai.

We said our goodbyes, and Haruhi and I walked to the bus stop that would lead us to the train station. Then the train ride, when we talked politely and always stayed positive. We got off on our respective stops, and I walked through my front door, still in a daze from the afternoon's events. The entire way home, I clutched the rose tightly. I suppose that I was afraid that I would lose it or something would damage it before I got home.

My dinner was sitting on the table, getting cold. I missed dinner with my family again. And strangely, it was not an unusual thing for me to stay occupied at school and arriving home late. It may have been unfortunate, but it was also something that I became totally used to. I skated through the evening, and finally went to sleep, keeping my mind alive with the idea that something might change for once. And that my usually routine day had just broken, opening a floodgate of new opportunities, I hoped. So I slept to a dream about love and beauty. Where I became the Only One and he became mine.

~{+}~

The following morning, I went through the same motions of my ordinary day. But this time, I took the moment to do my hair, choose a shirt that was flattering and cute, and I cheerfully skipped out the door, waiting for the moment that I saw Souh-sempai again.

Haruhi joined me on the train not too late after I got on, and we held our usual conversations about classes, and the frustration of putting up with the snobby rich folk of Ouran (meaning everyone). We got off the train, and as we walked out of the station, I noticed a limo in front, waiting for someone. All of a sudden, out popped Souh-sempai and everyone else. They had come to drive Haruhi to school. This was something they did often, picking up Haruhi before school instead of making her take the bus. I was shocked, I didn't expect to see them all so soon.

"Maya, would you care to join us to get to school? I'm sure that it would be easier than taking the bus like usual." Kyoya invited me to join them. I couldn't believe it. I just spilt coffee all over their leader, and now that I had popped up on their radar, I was invited to ride with them to school?

Suddenly, a small, blond boy was dragging me to the limo behind Haruhi. Hunny-sempai jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Maya can join us! Please do! Hey, Maya, do you like cake?" The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the long car, and forced into a seat. Gradually, I realized that I was the only girl in a car with the Host Club members. I was in the seat that every girl at Ouran would kill for, and I nearly couldn't hold in my excitement. I would have been content to spend the trip staring at Souh-sempai and fantasizing, but it seemed that the club members had something else in mind. More specifically, Kyoya, who was loaded with prodding questions, and the twins, flanked beside me.

_Uh-oh!_

**I hope you liked it. It would be totally awesome if you could leave me a review, because I always love to know what my readers are thinking! The longer the review, the better! But short reviews are appreciated also. Thanks!**

**-Bambi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi...So I am really, really sorry about the long time it's been since my last update. School got started, and the next thing I know, it's three months later. Anyway, I finally got around to wrapping up the third chapter, and I'm hoping that you guyus aren't too mad at me. At least, enough to read this? :) I am really hoping you guys like it. I'm finally starting to get an idea of what the plot will be, though the details are unclear.**

Chapter Three

My hands shook violently at the latches on my bag, attempting to free my notebook from its clutches. My knees wobbled dangerously, making me a walking hallway-traffic hazard. In fact, my entire body was shuddering, after the ride to school.

_What. The. Hell. Happened? _I asked myself. I closed my eyes and leaned against a wall, trying to steady myself before concentrating on the memory. _Okay. There was the black car. Limo? I think so. And…the twins. Yeah. And Kyoya. Maybe it was everyone from the host club. They picked me up from the train station, which is quite unusual, I think. We got in the car. Then, something. Oh gosh. I can't remember what it was, but it was intimidating as hell. There was the bit about…was it a secret police? Oh god, I hope not._

I returned to trudging down the hall to my first class, with the firm decision that that morning's events were best left forgotten. The superfluously tall door of my first class appeared to my left, and I turned in, and took my seat. Unpacking my belongings, I struggled to steady my hands to draw less attention to myself than I was already receiving.

"No, Kaoru, Tono said we're doing the French thing next week." The uncomfortably familiar voice bounced off the walls of the classroom to my ears. I bristled with suspicion of the owner of the voice and his proximity in relation to myself. I turned my head to the back of the classroom, not unlike a wooden doll, where the voice was coming from. My selective amnesia apparently also blacked out the portion of my brain that related the fact that I was in a class with the twins and Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah, Hikaru." Kaoru responded. Their footsteps pitter-pattered down the tile floor in my direction. I willed them to stop far behind me, in seats that weren't technically theirs. I willed the clock to move faster, and have the first bell ring. I willed the teacher to walk in the door to begin class early. None of these things happened. Instead, I heard the twins walk down the aisle to my seat, and stand right next to me. Their incredibly large eyes peered at me curiously. I held my gaze forward, and held my pencil so tightly that I feared it would break.

Hikaru looked at me and squinted.

"Here." He handed me an envelope. "Kyoya told me to give this to you. I don't really know what his intentions are, but you're welcome." He sauntered away before I could respond. Kaoru followed his step.

The envelope was white, with small embellishments of roses in the corners. An elegant script addressed it to me, with bearing no other indications as to what it was. Curiosity filled me, and I bit my lip, but didn't open the letter. Self-control won over, and I slid the envelope into my bag before the bell rang. Simultaneously, the teacher stepped in, and ordered our class into silence.

~{+}~

_Sigh. _I plopped down on my warm, forgiving bed. Completely exhausted, I closed my eyes and tried to forget my entire school day. I spent my time ducking behind walls, into foreign classrooms where students stared at me questioningly, or around unchecked corners where I bumped into unsuspecting classmates in order to avoid members of the Host Club. I could hardly focus during class, and I was chastised several times by not only my teachers, but fellow students as well. Not to mention that the entire day's math lesson was most likely forgotten.

Propping myself up onto my elbows, my groggy eyes vacantly stared at my book bag across the room, sitting patiently on my desk. I cursed it for several minutes, dreading the homework that I was assigned that day. Then I remembered. _The letter!_

Suddenly, it was as if I had x-ray vision, and I could nearly see the pristine white rectangle in the pocket of my bag. I avoided touching it, looking at it, or even thinking about it all day. Now that I was alone, the only other thing I could do was homework. And after the kind of day that I had, I was most certainly not looking forward to it. Besides, I had no clue what was in the letter.

_What if it's a threat to kidnap my family and deport us as slaves if we don't pay Suoh-sempai back for his damaged uniform? Does this mean that I'll have to leave the country? I had no idea that rich people were so touchy about their clothes! I figured he'd just buy a new one. Oh my gosh, what if he already has my parents? I mean, how would I be able to tell until late afternoon? I'll be scrubbing floors and working myself to the bone until I can pay for that dumb suit! It was just an accident! Why are rich people so damn unforgiving? Can't they just let it go? Oh, now what am I going to do? _All of this I began thinking before I so much as glanced at the words on the paper.

The next thing I knew, I was pulling the package out of its secure place in the bag. Then I was separating the letter from the white sleeve, and opening the card inside.

"Dearest friend of the Host Club,

The gentlemen of our organization would like to invite you to an afternoon at one of our club's tea-time gatherings, free of charge. We would be delighted to welcome you to the third music room in the south wing. Please bring this card with you to whichever date of your convenience.

Awaiting, Ootori Kyoya."

_Wait! WHAT? _I just received a personal invitation to the host club from the notorious dark lord himself. Was this another one of those incredible pranks that the twins are pulling? Who would do such a thing? _Now, now, Maya let's not be too hasty in concluding your ideas. It's completely probable that they simply want to allow you to loosen up a bit, and are giving the extremely generous offer of an afternoon away from the stress of school. And the card didn't exactly clarify which host I'm to be appointed. Maybe I'll get my shot with Suoh-sempai, after all! _

And so I calmed down and allowed myself to imagine what kind of romantic things could happen on my one dream appointment at the host club. I just hoped for a good experience. Even with those twins around, I could still get to have the best day of my life. I hoped.

**Okay, so that was the conclusion of the third chapter. I hope you all liked it, and you are willing to write me a review! Even an anonymous one is appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Bambi**


End file.
